Talk:Marcus Villanova
MY PAGE WHAT WHAT SUPPORT The Lovian Republicans. Reconciliation? Hello, I'm sorry I was rude to you, but I felt that you were rude to me. I came back from a period of absence to find your messages and I was a bit taken aback. Have you decided to rejoin the LCP or, if not, would you still consider a coalition?Scanderson 10:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :He has rejoined, or so it seems. He now is a member of the LCP and I am very glad. We need more active members. Actual citizens. So we can use this guy very well. Dr. Magnus 10:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Party hopping? If I'm not mistaken, you are a member of both the Lovian Communist Republican Party and the Progressive Democrats. I can't say that is prohibited, but it is very very weird. The views of both parties don't match and it is just, euhm, not done. Especially now, when the PD is thinking about its identity and future, I would like you to take some distance of either the LCRP or the PD. I'm afraid that both just wont work. I won't mind if you choose for the LCRP. 08:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Has he yet made his decision? Dr. Magnus 21:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, he choose for the PD. With the four new members we gained the past two weeks we have become the largest party once more. 09:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am not so sure. Perhaps he will return to the LCP at some point, he would be warmly welcomed back. However, party hopping is not very much appreciated. Dr. Magnus 09:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :With the soon-to-be move to the left from the PD we will become a serious alternative for the LCP I believe. My vision: Naar links en dan vooruit! (turn left and proceed ahead). 09:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Becoming a Lovian Hi, my character Kim Dae-su wants to become a Lovian. Do I need to do anythings special? I already have a residence and a name so my passport is ok. I ask you because you are running the government. Aged youngman 09:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, in order to become a Lovian citizen you need: :#A user account (done) :#A residence (done) :#Four days activity (not yet) :#50 edits in the namespace (not yet) :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So I am illegal in this country for four days? Isn't that wierd? Aged youngman 09:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No, we'll just say you have a visa for now Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is a bit confusing due to a sad choice of words: you have what is normally called citizen rights the moment you become a member of the community. However, you only get political rights once you become a citizen. Hope this clarifies a lot? 12:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture You should change your picture cause it sill says walden. HORTON11 18:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, for some odd reason, a teenaged PM doesn't seem very... realistic to me... Especially not with a career as expanded as his! The Master's Voice 18:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn't you see "fuck realism for once" or was that TimeMaster? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) He looks like 12 or 13. Aren't you 17 or 18 IC now? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That's IRL, but i'll remove it. it really doesn't make sense now though Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :You could add a more fitting image. Or just age your character, for reality's sake. The Master's Voice 18:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alot of people here don't have images but if I find one i'll out it up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you take in mind that I've reserved Geert Wilders for myself :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I know I might become Barack Obama } Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Become the "Rent is too damn high"-guy or Epic Beard Man. The Master's Voice 18:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG YES THANK YOU! I call him, CALLED IT! Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I used to have a nightmare about walking around in a shoe store and all of the sudden epic beard man showed up. Aged youngman 12:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::What did he say, "spitshine my nikes, Chinaman?", lol... I think you'll be fine, unless you talk back. Then he gets medieval on your behind. The Master's Voice 14:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Pulp Fiction! Hear me talkin' hillbilly boy? I ain't through with you by a damn sight. I'm gonna git Medieval on your ass. 15:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is this ass the donkey running around in the adjacent meadow or is this just some academic vocabulary here? Fill me in on that one, cause I'm getten curious. :) Aesopos 00:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's a movie quote by Quentin Tarentino, actually. And it means quite literally what it says. The Master's Voice 05:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The phrase 'to get Medieval' is common in English but I can't help thinking of that Pulp Fiction scene every time I hear it. 07:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just looking at the first paragraph, I can see that you are very open when it comes to political parties and policy. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 21:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, totally into politics find my political status around progressivism mainly. Some great progressives I respect are Ed Miliband, Barack Obama, Clement Attlee. So on and so forth. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Voting Statistics Casting no vote means an abstain (it's not excluded from counting and ignored), so you should modify those statistics by adding the non-votes to the abstain total and recalculating the percentages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I always calculate it by votes cast as you would in any other parliament,total votes cast. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Lolno. The uncast votes are still congressors. If only three congressors voted, and two voted pro, then the proposal would not pass. You are not doing it "as you would in any other parliament", you are ignoring votes that still exist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC)